1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack having a plurality of batteries electrically connected can be used as a power storage device that enables power stored in the batteries to be used whenever necessary.
The battery pack may include a temperature sensor for monitoring temperature information of batteries and preventing accidents such as fire or explosion by finding a probable emergency such as overheating, and a circuit for processing output signals of the temperature sensor.